Happy birthday, Naruto !
by Yohiko
Summary: Cette année, pas de cadeau original. Pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, Sasuke l'invite au restaurant. Sous les conseils d'Itachi. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas ne rien se passer ! Mais est-ce vraiment de la faute d'Itachi ?
1. L'anniversaire de Naruto

Auteur : Wafuku

Titre : Happy Bithday, Naruto !

Disclaimer : Kishimoto pour les personnages et Cuisine Actuelle pour tout ce qui relève des plats (c'est pas la classe, je m'en fous, ce magazine est une mine d'or !)

Type : PwP, UA, OOC

* * *

J'entrai dans le restaurant avant lui, histoire de jeter un dernier coup d'œil et de vérifier que l'endroit était bien à mon idée.

En fait, non, ce restaurant n'était pas à mon idée. Moi, j'envisageai un restaurant comme un endroit calme, sans gamins qui chahutent, braillent à s'en casser la voix et réclament en criant des frites, du ketchup et des glaces qu'ils ne finiront pas et qui iront directement des cuisines à la poubelle sans passer par la case œsophage. Un restaurant à mon goût servirai des plats élaborés, des mets recherchés, qui coûteraient chers et qui seraient apportés par des serveurs habillés de noir, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate et des pompes adaptées. Un restaurant comme je les aime est situé en pleine ville, mais à l'écart des rues piétonnes, de manière à ce que l'on n'entende pas les cris des gamins, le vacarme des collégiens, les minauderies des lycéennes et les discussions sans intérêt que l'on capte de temps à autre dans la rue.

A bien des points, donc, ce restaurant n'était pas un restaurant comme je les aimais. Mais je n'y allais pas aujourd'hui pour moi, mais pour l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami. Et, comme bien d'autres sujets, nos points de vue divergeaient quant à la définition d'un bon restaurant.

Lui se serait contenté à merveille d'un bistrot quelconque, avec de l'animation, des clients qui appelleraient les serveurs par leur prénom, qui leur demanderaient des nouvelles de leur femme et de leur petit dernier, qui leur réclameraient de l'aide pour remplir une grille de loto et qui partiraient en riant et en promettant de revenir dimanche avec toute la famille. Lui apprécie les petites auberges sans renommée, où la patronne est une femme bien en chair, qui vient faire la bise à ses clients, qui leur apporte un plat assez banal et pas difficile à réaliser, et où le vin servi est davantage une piquette familiale que le fruit de grandes vignes françaises renommées. Lui n'aurait rien eu contre une petite gargote, où une jolie fille serait venu prendre sa commande, aurait rit à ses tentatives de charme, et lui aurait servi trois gâteaux apéro en attendant que sa part de pizza soit prête.

Comme aujourd'hui est un jour a priori exceptionnel, j'ai essayé de concilier les deux. Je l'ai donc invité dans un restaurant pas trop chic, mais pas banlieusard non plus ; où les plats sont à la fois savoureux et pas forcément très chers ; où les serveurs viennent prendre la commande avec la cravate et le jean ; et où les serveuses font la bise aux clients tout en leur proposant la carte des vins.

Autrement dit, je l'ai invité dans un resto dans lequel je n'ai jamais mis les pieds, situé en plein centre-ville, face à l'activité des rues, recommande par ce crevard d'Itachi et, évidemment, adoré par Naruto.

Le Copeau de Chocolat.

* * *

Je pénétrai dans le restaurant avant lui, profitant qu'il bavardait avec Itachi pour jeter un coup d'œil en espérant que le résultat ne me déplairait pas. La salle semblait calme, les clients satisfaits, la serveuse plutôt jolie, et les plats appétissants. Aucune alarme ne se déclenchait dans ma tête, je fis un geste de tête au serveur qui me regardait et je retournai à l'extérieur.

Là, à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, Naruto et Itachi taillaient le bout de gras en commentant les performances sportives d'un mec inconnu pour moi, mais qui apparemment semblait enchanter mon frère. Ils sont mignons, mais je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour les entendre déblatérer sur un coureur automobile, mais pour manger ! Et par tous les Dieux, il était bientôt 21 heures !

Itachi sembla remarquer mon impatience et fit un clin d'œil à Naruto.

- Je crois que Sasuke t'attend.

Naruto se retourna, et vit le regard noir que je lançai à Itachi.

- Oh… ok ! A plus, Itachi !

Je regardai mon ami serrer la main à mon frère, en lui faisant promettre de lui téléphoner sitôt son retour du Japon. Itachi acquiesça en souriant, et lui fit promettre en retour de bosser un peu pour obtenir sa licence. Naruto lui tira la langue, je soupirai et Itachi s'en alla après m'avoir ébouriffer les cheveux et nous avoir souhaiter une bonne soirée.

- On peut y aller ? demandai-je à Naruto avec un soupir.

- C'est moi qui t'attends, me répondit ce crétin avec un grand sourire malicieux.

En lui tapant sur le crâne et en formulant ma pensée – c'est-à-dire en le traitant de crétin -, je le laissait entrer dans le restaurant, me précédant, et fermai la porte derrière lui. Lui montrant du menton la seule table portant le carton Réservé, je le suivis jusqu'à notre table et le laissai s'installer où il le voulait. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, et me laissa m'installer en face de lui.

La table devant nous était propre, recouverte d'une nappe blanche en papier. Apparemment, les clients pouvaient dessiner au cours du repas sur la nappe, pour tromper leur ennui ou pour s'amuser. Je m'apprêtais à trouver ça complètement stupide quand une serveuse apporta deux stylos et que Naruto en profita pour dessiner un lapin hilare à gauche de son verre. La serveuse eut un sourire amusé, dessina rapidement une lapine rougissante à côté du lapin et partit en cuisine chercher deux menus. Naruto leva les yeux sur moi.

- Elle est mignonne, non ?

- Je suppose, oui, je lâchai en haussant les épaules.

Naruto s'appuya sur son siège et commença à faire tourner son stylo entre son majeur et son pouce. Il me lança un regard espiègle et eut un sourire.

- Si Sakura savait que j'étais au resto avec toi…

- Elle serait probablement tellement folle de jalousie qu'elle viendrait ici, te tuerait et te découperai méthodiquement en petits cubes pour les poissons de son aquarium ! lançais-je avec un sourire qui découvrit mes dents.

- Tu fais peur, Sasuke, me signala Naruto.

- C'est toi qui as commencé dans le registre macabre en parlant de Sakura, objectais-je en prenant l'autre stylo.

Naruto sourit et entama un bout de pain, sans me quitter des yeux.

- Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui.

- Ouais. Un petit silence s'établit, avant que je ne reprenne. Oui, je sais. Excuse-moi, ça va passer.

- Tu veux qu'on en….

- Non, le coupais-je. C'est ton anniversaire, Naruto, c'est pas le moment pour que je te parle de mes problèmes. En attendant… je continuai en prenant les deux menus que la serveuse venait d'apporter, choisis plutôt ce que tu veux commander !

Pas du tout dupe, Naruto prit quand même un menu et me fit un clin d'œil optimiste.

- Ils servent des quiches aux fruits de mer, ici, tu crois ?

- Pas la moindre chance, j'ai déjà vérifié, rétorquais-je en souriant.

- Tchh, râla mon ami avec son sourire, c'est pas drôle…

La quiche aux fruits de mer constitue un refrain à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve au restaurant, soit tous les deux, soit en groupe.

L'année où nous nous sommes connus, nous étions tous les deux dans la même université. Moi, en droit, et Naruto en lettres, nous avons rapidement fait connaissance à cause, ou grâce, à des amis communs. Neji, mon meilleur ami de l'époque, a une cousine, Hinata, amoureuse du meilleur ami de l'époque de Naruto, Kiba. Du coup, les amis de Naruto devinrent les amis de Neji, voire plutôt les connaissances, car Neji ayant le même caractère d'huître renfermée que moi, on ne les côtoyait qu'à la fac. Un soir, Kiba proposa un dîner au restaurant pour fêter son anniversaire, et Neji et moi furent obligés de suivre la troupe. On se retrouva donc dans un resto apparemment connu et apprécié des deux amoureux, qui ne servait exclusivement que du poisson et autre produits de la mer.

Je vous passe les détails de la fête ; tout ça pour dire qu'au moment de manger ce que l'on avait commandé, je me retrouvai avec une quiche aux fruits de mer, au lieu des rougets braisés que j'avais commandé. Trop bien élevé pour signaler l'erreur commise, et trop asociale pour proposer d'échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre, je me suis retrouvé obligé de manger des fruits de mer, que je ne digérais pas.

J'ai bien essayé au début de ne manger que la pâte, mais les fruits de mer restaient en évidence, et j'avais trop faim pour aller prétendre le contraire. Au moment où j'allais me lever en prétextant un mal de ventre et rentrer chez moi, mon voisin de table, Naruto, me chipa une moule avec un clin d'œil. Comprenant rapidement que je me forçais à les manger, il profita de la discussion enflammée sur un sujet divers pour picorer les fruits de mer que j'avais laissé, et profita même de mon étonnement quand Hinata tomba par terre, complètement saoule, pour me donner la becquée et me faire avaler une palourde hyper salée.

J'en aurais frappé un autre, vraiment. Mais pas Naruto. Pas quand je vis l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux, pas quand je vis qu'il s'amusait vraiment de mon dégoût et qu'il ne se moquait pas.

Le lendemain, évidemment, je fus malade au point de ne pas aller en cours. Naruto fut le seul à comprendre pourquoi, et m'apporta mes cours chez moi. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à devenir proches, puis amis.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un coup de pied de Naruto sous la table. La serveuse, à ma gauche, attendait visiblement ma commande. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil au menu, et choisis au hasard une salade d'endives. La serveuse partie, je fis un signe de tête à Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

Naruto fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et prit un air supérieur.

- Des rillettes de saumon en coque de kiwis, très cher…

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Moi non plus, mais la photo semblait appétissante !

Ca aussi, c'était tout à fait du Naruto. Essayer un nouveau plat, dans un nouveau restaurant, sans craindre un seul instant que ce soit totalement infect. Le soir de la quiche aux fruits de mer, il avait commandé de la matelote de brochet, un poisson répugnant qui baignait dans un mélange de vin blanc, de marc de Bourgogne et d'huile. Et sans peur, il avait commandé cette infection, et avait tout avalé, bien qu'il m'ait avoué quelques jours après qu'il s'était forcé et avait été ravi de pouvoir faire passer le goût du brochet avec des moules.

Le fait est que la photo des rillettes de saumon avait effectivement l'air appétissante.

Les deux entrées arrivèrent peu de temps après, apportées par une autre serveuse, aussi rousse que la première était brune, et aussi jolie que la première. Elle déposa devant moi une assiette où des endives blanches à l'extrémité légèrement jaunâtre étaient disposées en cercle autour de petites tomates cerise et de petites rondelles de concombre.

Devant Naruto, elle déposa une assiette carrée où trônaient quatre kiwis dont le chapeau avait été enlevé et posés sur le côté. Les quatre kiwis avaient été évidés et garnis de filets de saumon frais et de saumon fumé, savamment organisés avec des brins de ciboulette et aspergés de jus de citron, le tout servi sur un lit de salade verte.

- Je peux vous proposer un vin, messieurs ?

Naruto déclina l'offre d'un sourire et un signe de tête, et je demandai une carafe d'eau fraîche. La serveuse rousse hocha la tête et repartit en cuisine.

- Alors, tes endives ? me demanda Naruto avec un sourire.

Je lui jetai un regard et prit délicatement une endive que je mis dans ma bouche. Le goût amer me surprit tout d'abord, avant que l'onctuosité de la sauce ne vienne le chasser. Je goûtai une tomate cerise, puis une rondelle de concombre, et répondit à Naruto.

- Pas mauvaises. Toi ?

Naruto sourit, et plongea sa cuillère dans un kiwi. Il en retira une sorte de mousse orangée, solide et parsemée de fines herbes, et passa un bout de langue dessus, à la manière des chats, sans me quitter des yeux. Apparemment satisfait, il fit glisser le contenu de la cuillère dans sa bouche, et savoura pendant quelques secondes avant d'avaler.

- Une pure merveille, m'assura-t-il d'un air charmeur. Tu veux goûter ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Replongeant sa cuillère dans le même kiwi, il la ressortit avec les rillettes de saumon, y repassa un coup de langue avant de me la faire passer par-dessus la table, sans me quitter des yeux. Je passai ma langue dessus, savourai un instant la douceur étonnante du saumon, puis emprisonna le reste de la cuillère entre mes lèvres. Naruto retira doucement la cuillère de mes lèvres avec un sourire entendu.

- Ton opinion ? me demanda-t-il en refaisant glisser la cuillère vide entre ses lèvres.

Je clignai des yeux et répondit.

- Pas assez salé à mon goût.

- Vraiment ?

Naruto me lança un regard et entama le second kiwi. Quant à moi, je retournai à mes endives, intérieurement un peu déçu de retrouver leur amertume à la place de la douceur du saumon.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel chacun dégusta son entrée. Le silence n'a jamais été un problème entre Naruto et moi. J'étais assez silencieux de nature, et paradoxalement, Naruto était l'un des plus grands bavards que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Pourtant, quand nous étions tous les deux, Naruto ne se sentait pas obligé de combler le silence, et il nous arrivait pareillement d'avoir des discussions intéressantes. Il était assez hallucinant de constater à quel point Naruto était différent quand il était seul avec moi, quand il était avec moi et mon frère, ou quand il était avec Kiba et Temari.

Naruto est un être assez étrange. Quand nous nous sommes connus à la fac, lui en lettres, moi en droit, il était toujours surexcité, toujours en train de prévoir une fête ou une sortie, toujours se situant dans le présent, jamais dans le futur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prévoir quelque chose dans un temps plus loin que le soir même, ou le lendemain. Jamais il ne se posait de questions quant à son avenir, il ne se souciait que de la soirée qui aurait peut-être lieu, ou de l'emploi du temps du lendemain si tel prof était absent.

Il a rapidement laissé ses études de côté, pour se concentrer sur l'écriture. Il a publié un bouquin, puis deux, qui ont eu un peu de succès. Mais pas assez pour le nourrir et lui fournir un logement acceptable. Du coup, il a vécu un moment chez Kiba, et a dû déménager quand Hinata est venu habiter chez son amoureux. Après avoir virevolté entre la demeure de Temari, celle de Yuko et l'appart de Shino, son dernier copain en date, il a atterri chez moi.

Un nouveau coup de pied, sur ma cheville cette fois, me réveilla à nouveau. Naruto me regardait en riant et la serveuse d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Le plat ne vous a pas plu, monsieur ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me reconnecter avec la réalité, et me permettre de répondre.

- Si, si bien sûr. Les endives étaient excellentes, vraiment.

La serveuse me fit un sourire rassuré et prit mon assiette dans une main, celle de Naruto dans l'autre. Elle s'en alla vers la cuisine en promettant de revenir avec les menus.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? me questionna immédiatement Naruto en s'avançant légèrement sur la table, les mains au niveau de son verre.

J'appuyai mon dos contre la chaise et pris mon verre dans ma main. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'avalai une gorgée d'eau et le reposai à portée de main.

- Alors ?

La patience n'est pas la qualité principale de mon meilleur ami, mais j'étais assez mal placé moi-même pour me permettre une réflexion.

- A toi. Enfin, à nous. A notre rencontre.

- Oh.

Naruto se positionna comme moi, plaça son dos contre sa chaise et recommença à jouer avec son stylo. Pendant quelques secondes, on ne se quitta pas des yeux, puis il stoppa tout mouvement, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Il rebondit sur deux de mes mots, un sourcil interrogateur haussé.

- A nous ?

…

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un « nous » entre nous ?

Voilà, ça, c'est une phrase typique de Naruto. Emberlificotée, tortueuse, et gênante. Je me suis très vite rendu compte que Naruto aimait prendre au piège ses interlocuteurs, leur faire croire à une intimité juste pour voir leur réaction. Je me suis fait prendre une fois au piège, sans savoir quoi répondre. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas, je sais face à qui je suis, et je sais ce qu'il attend de moi.

- Bien sûr. On est amis, pas seulement colocataires, non ?

Naruto sourit.

- Ouais.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais la serveuse brune revint, deux menus à la main. A nouveau, il y eut un léger silence, pendant que Naruto et moi choisissions nos plats. Je fut plus rapide que lui cette fois, et après avoir hésité un moment entre la pintade braisée aux pommes et aux fruits secs et les roulés au vert tendre de blette et au chèvre, je me décidai finalement pour les roulés. Il y a une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé de blettes, et j'aimais vraiment ça.

La serveuse se tourna ensuite vers Naruto, qui sembla avoir plus de mal à choisir. Son regard alternait entre deux photos colorées, et il semblait vraiment avoir du mal à départager. Jetant un coup d'œil au menu, j'eus un sourire en coin et attirai l'attention de la serveuse sur moi.

- Monsieur ?

- Mon ami prendra les brochettes. A l'indienne.

La serveuse acquiesça, récupéra les menus et repartit après un dernier sourire. Naruto attendit qu'elle ait disparue pour parler.

- Et si j'avais voulu les sardines ?

- Tu ne préfères pas des brochettes avec du poulet grillé et de l'agneau ? Avec de la coriandre et du cumin ? Et du curry ?

Naruto eut un sourire et reprit son stylo.

- Tu me connais.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Ouais. Comme je connais mon frère. Tu ne sais pas résister à la cuisine épicée, c'est pour ça qu'Itachi m'a conseillé ce resto.

- Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Itachi ? Si, dans son genre. Même si je les préfère plus petites, avec plus de poitrine, et moins de…

Naruto m'interrompit d'un coup de pied sur la cheville.

- Le resto, andouille !

- Oh !

Je souris. Naruto aussi.

- Si, il ne me déplaît pas. Il a son charme. La cuisine n'est pas mauvaise, pour le moment.

- Et la serveuse ?

- Très jolie.

On ne se quittait pas des yeux. Nous avons la même opinion des filles, pour un auditeur inconnu, cette conversation serait on ne peut plus anodine. En réalité…

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit, Itachi a bien choisi ?

- Hé bien…

Naruto s'installa un peu mieux, reprit le stylo et commença à griffonner sur la nappe. Sans quitter son dessin des yeux, il me répondit.

- Je l'adore. L'ambiance est agréable, et l'entrée était super bonne.

Là, il me jeta un coup d'œil. Je soutins son regard, et c'est lui qui baissa les yeux avec un sourire.

- Et puis la serveuse est très bien arrangée, ce soir.

- Ca lui fera plaisir.

- Faudra que je lui dise. Tu m'y feras penser ?

Là, à nouveau, on se regardait dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient, les miens étaient inexpressifs, comme d'habitude. Enfin, je l'espérai.

- Promis.

- Parfait.

Le silence reprit. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur les autres clients du restaurant pendant que Naruto dessinait en face de moi.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Shino ?

C'est moi qui avais parlé. Naruto s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit son griffonnage. Sans me répondre. Le silence, pour le coup, devint pesant, et je le dissipai tout de suite avant qu'il ne plombe toute la soirée.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

La main de Naruto sur la mienne me fit taire. Ses yeux aussi. Ils étaient d'un bleu très perçant, très clair. Très beau.

- Tu t'excuses maintenant ? se moqua-t-il. Y a pas de mal, ne t'en fais pas.

Il baissa le regard sur son dessin et enleva sa main. Il replia son coude, s'appuya dessus et posa son visage sur la paume de son autre main. Son poignet craqua d'un bruit sec. Son regard était toujours posé vers son dessin.

- Je l'ai revu dans la rue, il y a dix jours. Avec Kiba.

- Kiba ? Mais…

- A titre de pote. Kiba ne tromperait jamais Hinata, il a bien trop peur des conséquences avec Neji.

L'histoire d'amour entre Hinata et Kiba relevait d'un feuilleton des Feux de L'amour. Avant de rencontrer Hinata, au lycée, Kiba et Neji étaient ensemble. Personne n'arrivait à déterminer si leur liaison était basée sur un amour véritable – étonnant, quand on connaît les deux personnes en question – ou sur le cul. Kiba était un vrai tombeur, à coucher avec toute opportunité qui se présentait, et Neji était plutôt du genre à ne s'attacher à personne, et à ne tenir aucunement compte des sentiments de qui que ce soit. Pourtant, malgré tout cela et malgré le Nom des Hyuuga, Kiba et Neji sont restés ensemble pendant presque trois ans, se foutant royalement des remarques et des insultes. A chaque offense, Neji allait casser la figure de la personne qui s'était permis de s'occuper de leurs affaires, ou Kiba allait le séduire. Dans les deux cas, la personne se sentait mal et ne recommençait pas.

Et puis, leur histoire s'est terminée. Kiba était tombé amoureux d'une autre personne, et avait eu assez de loyauté pour le dire à Neji dès le lendemain. Non pas pour rompre ni pour s'en vanter, mais pour être honnête, et ne pas laisser une confiance mensongère s'installer. Deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient officiellement plus ensemble. Et un mois plus tard, Kiba sortait avec Hinata, de qui il était tombé amoureux. La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie aujourd'hui était la sincérité de ses sentiments pour Hinata. Si Neji se foutait des sentiments vis-à-vis de lui, il tenait en revanche à ce que Kiba soit sincère et loyal envers sa cousine bien aimée, et avait promis à Kiba de le tuer s'il blessait Hinata de quelque manière que ce soit. Kiba avait promis, et il était avec Hinata depuis ce jour-là, soit depuis…

Dieux du ciel, cela faisait-il vraiment sept ans que Kiba et Hinata étaient ensemble ?

- Depuis combien de temps Kiba et Hinata sont-ils ensemble ?

- Sept ans, Sas'ke. Huit, bientôt. En Janvier.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait huit ans que l'on se connaît ?

Naruto sourit et retourna à son dessin.

- Ouais.

Si je connais aussi bien les histoires de Neji, c'est bien parce que j'ai sa confiance, et qu'il a la mienne. Héritiers de deux familles qui attendent beaucoup de nous, on a un certain poids sur les épaules, dont celui de leur déception. Peu importe.

Si Naruto la connaît aussi bien que moi, c'est parce qu'il a la confiance totale de Kiba, et que de même, Kiba a toute la sienne. Chacun est le seul à connaître tout de la vie de l'autre, et il arrive à Hinata et moi d'en être jaloux. Hinata, parce qu'elle est tout de même la fiancée de Kiba, et qu'elle sait qu'elle ne sait pas tout de lui. Son passé amoureux déjà, que Kiba se refuse à lui raconter. Ce qui est assez normal, en fait. Moi, parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Naruto, et que j'ai les informations au goutte-à-goutte, jamais au moment où elles arrivent.

- Naruto…

- Hm ?

- Shino ?

Profond soupir de la part de Naruto. C'était plutôt bon signe, quand il soupire, c'est une manière de me dire que je suis chiant à vouloir connaître les détails de ce qui le perturbe. Ce qui veut dire qu'il voudra bien répondre à ma question. Quand il me sourit, c'est que c'est plus grave. C'est que ça le perturbe sérieusement, et qu'il ne m'en parlera pas. Mais que Kiba est au courant de tout.

- Je l'ai vu avec Kiba, donc. Ils cherchaient un cadeau pour la cousine d'Hinata.

- Ils t'ont vu ?

- Lui, oui.

- …

- Il… Il a voulu venir me voir. Kiba m'a vu après, et a refusé. A inventé une histoire pas possible, comme quoi on s'était engueulés et qu'il préférait ne pas aller me voir. Shino a marché, et ils sont rentrés dans un magasin.

- …

- Je me suis tiré, et je suis rentré chez toi.

Soupir, de ma part cette fois.

- C'est aussi chez toi, Naruto, maintenant. Tu as ta chambre et tes affaires. Tu payes le loyer comme moi. C'est autant ton appart que le mien.

Il sourit.

- Je suis rentré à la maison. Content ?

- Ravi.

Shino et Naruto ont été ensemble un moment, avant que Naruto ne découvre que Shino faisait des vidéos et des photos de leurs ébats, pour ensuite les mettre sur Internet et les vendre au prix fort aux sites pornos. Quand Naruto a découvert ça, il n'y a d'abord pas cru, puis s'est tiré de chez Shino. Pour atterrir devant chez moi, à moitié habillé, complètement bouleversé, les yeux rouges et la bouche fermée. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé entrer et je l'ai installé dans ma chambre. Il s'est installé sur le lit, s'est roulé en boule et a éclaté en sanglots. Je ne l'ai pas questionné, je suis juste resté à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas fait un geste, je ne l'ai pas pris dans mes bras, je ne lui ai pas caressé les cheveux en lui murmurant que ça allait aller. Rien de tout ce que l'on trouve dans les bouquins.

Je suis resté au bord du lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, immobile comme un idiot. Lui, recroquevillé, à moitié nu, enroulé dans ma couette, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller, a pleuré, pleuré pendant longtemps. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il a relevé la tête, a croisé mon regard paumé, et a posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Et m'a tout raconté, tout d'un coup. Je devais être le premier au courant, pour une fois, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en réjouir. J'avais des envies de meurtre, j'étais prêt à aller tuer Shino, et à emmener Neji avec moi. C'est Naruto qui m'a supplié de ne pas y aller, de laisser cette affaire couler.

C'est depuis ce jour que Naruto s'est installé chez moi. On n'était pas meilleurs amis à l'époque, proches déjà, mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Mais juste en venant chez moi au lieu d'aller chez Kiba, ça nous a rapproché d'un coup, et c'est moi qui l'ai à moitié obligé à rester chez moi pendant un moment. Au bout de deux jours entiers passés sans quitter le lit, il a commencé à sortir de la chambre, ne serait-ce que pour visiter mon appart. Au bout d'une semaine passée à le nettoyer et à squatter mon ordi et ma page Facebook, il est sorti. Il est retourné à la fac et a revu Kiba. Le soir même, Kiba était chez moi et était mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Neji fut mis au courant par mes soins dès le lendemain. Deux jours plus tard, Shino Aburame fut conduit en urgence à l'hôpital. Ni Neji ni moi n'avons jamais rien dit à Naruto, qui ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais su.

- Sas'ke ?

- Hm.

- Tu es distrait aujourd'hui ! Je t'ennuie ?

- Idiot.

Je sortis de mes pensées au moment où la serveuse revenait avec nos plats respectifs. Elle posa devant Naruto une assiette où trônaient huit énormes brochettes. Les morceaux de poulets, jaunis par le curry, alternaient avec les morceaux d'agneau, délicatement grillés sous le feu et probablement craquants sous la dent. Des morceaux de poivrons et de tomates séchées parsemaient l'assiette, et les différents aliments étaient tous assaisonnés par de la coriandre et du cumin. Des fines herbes étaient présentes ici et là, et une légère fumée s'échappait du plat. Naruto avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Quant à moi, la serveuse posai devant moi les roulés, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les blettes avaient été roulées après avoir été cuites à la vapeur, et des bouts de chèvre couronnaient les roulés. Un poivron jaune était dans un coin de l'assiette, fourré avec du chèvre et des herbes, puis cuit de manière à ce que la peau se décolle toute seule. Aucune épice dans mon plat, je ne les appréciais qu'à très petite dose. En revanche, une sauce blanche, au fromage blanc et au boursin, était servie avec.

La serveuse sourit et me regarda.

- Un vin avec, monsieur ?

- Un chablis, s'il vous plaît.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit vers la cuisine pour réapparaître tout de suite après. La bouteille de chablis arriva dans un seau grisé remplis de glaçons, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouteille de champagne. Je le lui fais remarquer, elle rit et me servit. Elle en proposa à Naruto, qui déclina d'un sourire charmeur et réclama en revanche une autre carafe d'eau. Elle l'apporta et repartit. Naruto put enfin me dire ce qu'il attendait de me dire depuis que nos plats étaient arrivés.

- T'es mignon quand tu as faim, Sas'ke.

- Crétin. J'adore les blettes, ça doit faire au bas mot dix ans que je n'en ai pas mangé.

- C'est ça.

Je découpai un des roulés et enfournai un bout dans ma bouche. Le goût reconnaissable de la blette se mêlait à la saveur forte du chèvre, où venait se loger l'onctuosité de la sauce blanche. Je manquai de fermer les yeux, et croisai le regard clairement moqueur de mon meilleur ami.

- Je connais ta faiblesse.

- Ce ne sont pas les blettes.

Je le détrompai en reprenant un autre bout et en léchant la sauce sans le quitter des yeux.

Lui me regarda, puis décida d'attaquer sa brochette. Détachant les morceaux de viande du premier bâton, il saisit un morceau de poulet soupoudré de coriandre de sa fourchette, et le fit glisser dans sa bouche. La saveur de la coriandre le saisit immédiatement, et il ferma pour le coup les yeux. Je l'imaginai très bien faire rouler le morceau de poulet entre ses dents, jusqu'à ce que le goût de la coriandre disparaisse, puis l'avaler. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'était à mon tour de me moquer de lui.

- Tu n'es pas né dans le bon pays.

- Ni à la bonne époque, renchérit-il en prenant un autre morceau de poulet. Je me serais très bien vu en maharadja, insolent de beauté et de richesse, avec deux éléphants et trois tigres, des vêtements somptueux, des bijoux par dizaines…

Il s'imagina ainsi pendant presque une minute puis, prenant un morceau d'agneau entre ses doigts, entreprit de croquer la peau caramélisée tout en continuant son exposé et sans me quitter des yeux.

- Et puis j'aurais mon harem, avec les plus belles femmes du monde, les plus beaux garçons du pays, à peine habillés… Bronzés comme des éphèbes, désirables à mourir…

Il passa un coup de langue sur un peu de curry.

- Tu imagines, Sas'ke ? Des garçons, jeunes ou plus vieux, habillés avec de la soie transparente… Le regard lascif, la bouche entrouverte pour essayer de capturer un peu d'air… Le corps à moitié caché, presque offert mais en même temps fuyant…

Il croqua dans le morceau d'agneau.

- Imagine-là, cette cour d'esclaves, offerts pour toi. Ils se caresseraient, les uns les autres, se feraient du bien sous tes yeux… Ce serait pour toi qu'ils soupireraient, pour toi que leur regard brillerait et que leur corps se couvrerait de sueur… Ce serait pour tes baisers que leur bouche rougirait, et que leur souffle s'accélérerait…

Il glissa le morceau dans sa bouche, et l'avala.

- Jamais à personne d'autre, ils n'attendraient que ton bon vouloir. Il n'y aurait que tes mains qui pourraient enlever le peu de vêtements qu'ils auraient, il n'y aurait que sous ta volonté qu'ils se déshabilleraient… Quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit l'endroit…

Pour le coup, je n'avais plus du tout envie de mes roulés. Ce crétin s'en aperçut puisqu'il me fit un clin d'œil explicite et entama sa seconde brochette.

Mais quel idiot !

- Plus faim, Sas'ke ?

- Bien sûr que si.

J'entamai un autre roulé et le trempai dans la sauce blanche. Je l'avalai, et mes idées redevinrent claires. Ou presque : en face de moi, Naruto suçait ses doigts avec lenteur, pour ne louper aucune herbe, aucun bout de viande grillée.

- Tu devrais te reconvertir. Ce n'est pas en auteur de nouvelles que tu as ta chance. C'est en auteur pornographique.

- Ce n'est pas de la pornographie, ça, Sas'ke. C'est de l'imagination. Plus tu en as, plus ça fait de l'effet.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Un peu à double sens, ta phrase, non ?

- Tu trouves aussi ?

On se sourit et Naruto éclata de rire. On se comprenait, et c'était l'essentiel. Je pris une gorgée de chablis et en proposa à mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, tu le sais en plus ! fit-il en se resservant un peu d'eau.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- Secret professionnel ! déclara-t-il avec un rire et en levant son verre. A toi, Sasuke !

Je leva mon verre également et repris une gorgée de chablis. Je savourai un instant son goût si particulier, puis continuai à déguster les roulés.

- Tu vas vraiment continuer tes études ?

Ca, c'est moi. Naruto a arrêté ses études après deux ans de lettres pour se focaliser sur son roman, puis il est sorti avec Shino et a totalement oublié les deux, l'écriture et le roman. Pendant que je continuais mes études de droit, il s'amusait et sortait beaucoup. Quand il a quitté Shino, il y a bientôt quatre ans, il est venu s'installer chez moi, et a repris son projet de roman. Il en avait déjà publié un pendant sa première année de fac, il en publia un second un an après avoir emménagé chez moi.

Puis il décida de reprendre ses études, parce que la simple idée de vivre chez moi, qui bossait et gagnait de l'argent, le répugnait. Malgré le temps – ça fait bientôt trois ans que l'on cohabite – il n'a jamais voulu se laisser entretenir. Façon de parler, puisque je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de l'entretenir. Nous n'étions ni amants ni ancien amants, et je l'aurais viré s'il avait eu l'intention de se laisser entretenir.

Mais il se bougea, et décida se faire une fac de langues. Il abandonna en cours d'année, s'intéressa à la sociologie et finalement entra en cours d'année en fac de socio. Il repiqua la première année, la réussit avec succès, passa en seconde. Et maintenant, nous sommes en Décembre, et il vient de passer la première série de partiels. Il n'est pas inquiet, il fait juste ça pour avoir un diplôme. Il a commencé un troisième bouquin, plus profond à mon avis. Il s'améliore de plus en plus, ce qu'il écrit aujourd'hui n'a aucun rapport avec son premier bouquin. J'ai acheté les deux premiers, je sais que j'achèterais aussi le troisième. Même s'il s'agit d'une daube.

Quand il rencontra Itachi, chez moi, un soir qu'il rentrait, il accrocha tout de suite. Je crus au début qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, mais ça ne se fit pas, des deux côtés. Pour en avoir parlé avec mon frère, je sais qu'il a été intéressé, mais pas au point de proposer quoique ce soit à Naruto. Ni pour une nuit, ni même pour un verre. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de jouer avec ça dès qu'il a le temps de le voir. Dès qu'il passe me voir, en somme. Puisque lui trouve le temps de venir me voir.

Naruto semblait lire dans mes pensées, puisqu'il finit sa brochette, s'essuya les lèvres et pris la parole.

- Sûrement. Dis-moi, tu as vu ton père, récemment ?

- Non.

Je répondis sèchement. Ma réponse en disait assez long. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de mon père, et encore moins ce soir.

Naruto sembla le sentir, puisqu'il changea aussitôt de sujet.

- Itachi va dans quelle province du Japon ?

- Dans le Kantô, je crois. Je n'y retiens rien. Il va à côté de Tokyo, pour la première semaine en tout cas. Après, il part à Osaka pendant un peu plus de deux mois, et retourne à Tokyo pour finir son séjour.

- Hm. Ok.

Il entama sa dernière brochette sans me quitter des yeux.

- Ca faisait au moins deux jours que je ne t'avais pas vu, à l'appart. Tu bossais ?

Ah, merde ! J'avais oublié de lui en parler.

- Hm. Désolé, je suis rentré, mais tard. Et je partais tôt, histoire de ne pas louper le premier métro. Le patron voulait que je reste le plus longtemps possible.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Comme sa femme va bientôt accoucher, il va demander un congé.

- De combien ?

- Trois semaines, au minimum. Un mois et demi, au maximum.

Sur le coup, Naruto s'arrêta de manger, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tu ne vas pas bosser pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Non, ni le 25, ni le 1er Janvier.

- Sas', c'est génial ! On part, alors ?

- Je suis en train de voir ça avec Neji et Itachi, mais on va sûrement partir, oui. Une semaine. Et l'autre semaine, à l'appart, ou chez Itachi.

Naruto me sourit.

- Je préfèrerais à l'appart.

- Moi aussi.

Là, un auditeur inconnu se demanderai si nous ne formons pas un couple. Et pourtant non. Notre relation n'a jamais dépassé le cadre amical, même pour une soirée. Même pour une nuit. Simplement, Naruto aime provoquer. Et j'aime y répondre. Ce petit jeu dure depuis longtemps, presque depuis que nous nous connaissons. Au temps de Shino, il existait déjà, s'est interrompu quand j'ai récupéré Naruto en format « larve », et a redémarré dès qu'il a recommencé à bosser comme serveur dans le bar d'à côté.

Naruto me drague. Ouvertement. Et j'y réponds. Tout aussi ouvertement. D'où le petit jeu tout à l'heure avec la serveuse, et les mots à double sens. Par contre, le petit jeu avec les morceaux de poulet et d'agneau était nouveau. Et diablement séduisant aussi.

Que ce soit en société ou juste en privé, nous nous allumons respectivement, régulièrement. Comme un jeu, comme pour savoir quoi répondre au cas où un homme ou une jolie fille viendrait nous draguer, dans un bar ou dans la rue. Ca n'a pas empêché Naruto de passer une ou deux nuits en dehors, mais ça l'a empêché d'en passer davantage dehors. Quant à moi, je me fous des autres, garçons et filles tout confondus. J'ai peut-être une petite préférence pour le corps des mecs, mais la manière dont se comportent ceux que je connais ne m'a pas séduit une seule seconde. Même pour une nuit. Les seuls qui m'attirent sexuellement sont pris, ou pas déclarés gays. Ou alors, ce sont des inconnus, croisés dans la rue, avec lesquels j'échange un regard, un geste, une main qui glisse sur les fesses de l'autre, un soupir lascif à son oreille. Et ça s'arrête là.

Néanmoins, même si nous nous plaisons à nous allumer ouvertement, la complicité de tout à l'heure, sur les vacances, n'est pas feinte. Il y a trois ans, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Anko, Naruto et moi sommes partis pour les vacances de Noël, une semaine dans la propriété des parents de Neji. Dans un chalet en montagne, nous avons passé une semaine de pur bonheur, à skier et à discuter le soir, devant la cheminée avec un bol de chocolat brûlant, de thé ou de cognac. Suivant les personnes.

L'année suivante, nous y sommes tous retournés, sauf Anko, qui venait de rompre avec Naruto. A sa place est venue Temari, une amie d'Hinata, et Sakura, la meilleure amie de Temari. Shikamaru, le copain de Temari, avait également été invité, mais avait décliné l'invitation pour cause de boulot.

L'année suivante en revanche, j'avais eu tellement de boulot que je n'avais pas pu y aller. Neji avait compris, le groupe y était retourné tout entier, et j'avais obligé Naruto à les suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'ennuierait tout seul à l'appart, avec l'ordi et la télé. Ou alors, je craignais pour ma facture d'électricité. Dans tous les cas, je préférais qu'il parte avec nos amis et s'éclate.

La voix de Naruto me tira de mes pensées. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'arrivée de la serveuse brune…

- Hein ?

- Tu prendras du fromage, mon amour ?

Je secouai la tête et haussai un sourcil. Devant moi, Naruto se retenait de se marrer et la serveuse me regardait d'un air interrogatif.

- Hein ? Ah, heu, non. Non, non merci, vraiment.

- Très bien ! sourit la serveuse. Un dessert ?

- Volontiers !

Je pris la carte des desserts et la rendis presque aussitôt.

- Un vacherin glacé aux fruits rouges et un crumble aux framboises. S'il vous plaît !

- Comme il vous plaira. Un vin particulier ?

Je souris à Naruto et pencha légèrement la tête. Levant les yeux au ciel, je fis mine de réfléchir un instant tout en humectant lentement mes lèvres d'un bout de langue, puis je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux verts de la serveuse. Elle déglutit.

- Du Rivesaltes. Vous seriez un amour.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, monsieur.

- J'espère bien…

Un regard bien appuyé, un clin d'œil, et elle s'en alla, aussi rouge que sa jupe.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu as commencé.

- Il ne fallait pas être dans tes pensées. Tu penses beaucoup, ce soir. Au moins à moi, j'espère ?

- Comme d'habitude.

Nos desserts arrivèrent. La fille me demanda à qui est destiné le vacherin, et je lui répondis avec un sourire que c'était pour moi. Elle posa le crumble devant Naruto, repartit, revint avec une bouteille de Rivesaltes, le déboucha, en glissa quelques gouttes dans mon verre. Je le gouttai du bout des lèvres et pris quelques secondes pour le savourer.

- Il est très bon, j'assurai en reposant mon verre. Vous pouvez nous en servir à tous les deux, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pas pour moi, merci, décline Naruto en mettant sa main sur son verre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

- Toi non plus.

La serveuse repartit, et Naruto pris sa petite cuillère.

- Tu as encore choisi pour moi. Ca devient une mauvaise habitude.

- Moi, ça m'amuse.

- Je sais. Tu as des pulsions dominatrices qu'il ne serait peut-être pas mauvais de réprimer tant qu'elles sont à leur état primitif.

- Tu étudies la socio ou la psycho ?

- Les deux se rejoignent, chéri. Tes pulsions de dominateur expriment tes envies de dominer les autres, donc tu recherches quelqu'un de frêle, qui se laissera dominer sans protester. Etant célibataire, j'en conclus que tu n'as pas encore trouvé une telle personne. J'en conclus que tu es donc frustré, mal baisé, et que tu rejettes cette frustration sur moi ! Par extension à la socio, tu es le prototype idéal du futur serial killer.

Fort de cette démonstration décalée, Naruto se cala au fond de sa chaise, prit son verre, fit tourner l'eau un instant et avala une gorgée. Je souris.

- Tu crois que ça se tient ?

- Je ne suis pas un soumis. Dommage pour toi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Fini ton vacherin au lieu de dire des conneries.

- Commence ton crumble avant de me dire quelque chose.

Je pris ma cuillère et prit une bouchée de vacherin. Délicieux, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Les fruits rouges étaient frais, le vacherin aussi, et le tout était un pur délice. Je pris une gorgée de Rivesaltes, et manquai de fermer les yeux. Ce vin était exquis, tout comme le dessert, tout comme le repas tout entier. Itachi n'a avait pas eu tort de me conseiller ce resto, tout y était vraiment captivant.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Naruto me regardait en souriant, le crumble à moitié dévoré. Apparemment, mon choix lui plaisait.

- C'est le vin qui te donne un orgasme ou tu es encore dans tes pensées ?

- Celui qui se moque du Rivesaltes pleurera un jour de ne jamais l'avoir goûté.

- Au diable les pensées philosophiques. Il est trop tard pour disserter.

Je me calai plus confortablement sur la chaise et lui tendit mon verre.

- Goûte le vin.

- Non.

- Je te jure que tu ne peux qu'aimer ! promis-je en faisant légèrement tourner le vin dans le verre.

- Je n'ai presque jamais bu de vin. Je ne vais pas l'aimer.

Je gardai le verre dans une main, et pris le stylo dans l'autre.

- Justement ! Ton goût en matière de vin est vierge, tu ne peux donc avoir qu'un avis d'amateur ! Ton jugement ne va pas être faussé par d'autres jugements ! Je te confiance pour être objectif, goûte ce vin.

Je dessinais un verre de vin sur la nappe.

- Non.

- Rhâ, espèce de tête butée !

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu après un verre d'alcool, quelque soit l'alcool en question, m'assura Naruto en reprenant une part de crumble. Je ne me contrôle pas, je fais tout ce que me dictent mes pulsions.

- C'est mauvais ?

- Très. Freud était contre.

- Je prendrais le risque. Ton dessert ?

- Délicieux, merci. Et ton vacherin ?

- Très sucré, très doux, parfait. Goûte le vin.

- Non.

Avec un soupir, je reposai le verre sur la table et dessinai une bouteille de vin sur la table. Naruto pris une autre bouchée de crumble et eut un sourire.

- Tu renonces ?

- J'y suis bien obligé. J'ai trouvé plus têtu que moi et qu'Anna.

- Anna ?

- La secrétaire française d'Itachi.

- Elle est têtue ?

- Je le croyais. A côté de toi, elle est on ne peut plus obligeante.

Une autre bouchée. Je finis mon vacherin, il restait l'équivalent d'une dernière bouchée dans l'assiette de Naruto.

- Naruto…

- Non.

- Fais-moi plaisir ! Ne serait-ce que le jour de ton anniversaire !

- …

- Tu imagines les souvenirs ? Tu as 23 ans, merde !

- C'est toi qui n'imagines même pas les souvenirs que ça va te faire !

Naruto venait presque de crier. Une voix dans ma tête me proposa de lâcher l'affaire, je la fis taire.

- Je jouerai le jeu.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Même si tu te fous à poil dehors et que tu cherches à t'accoupler avec un lampadaire, je n'en parlerais à personne.

Naruto releva les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de défi. Il avait envie de voir de quelle manière j'allais réagir à… quoi ? Je ne le savais même pas. Mais je savais que ça allait être spectaculaire, et que j'allais peut-être le regretter.

C'était excitant.

D'une main sûre, il saisit la bouteille de Rivesaltes, à peine entamée. Il remplit mon verre, presque à ras bord. Puis il en remplit son verre, dépassant légèrement la moitié du verre. Reposant la bouteille, il s'installa plus confortablement, croisa ses jambes et leva son verre. Je l'imitai et pris la parole.

- A toi, Naruto. A tes 23 ans.

- A ta connerie, Sas'ke. Et à toi.

Et il avala le contenu de son verre d'une seule traite.

* * *

...à suivre !


	2. Ne jamais provoquer un blond !

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand nous rentrâmes à l'appart. La nuit… Dieux du ciel, il était au moins trois heures du matin quand je tournai ma clé dans la serrure de mon appart. Tous les soirs où nous rentrions tard, comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions l'habitude de faire notre lit le matin, et qu'il n'est jamais dans les habitudes de qui que ce soit de faire son lit le soir quand on rentre à trois heures du mat' ; ces soirs-là donc, on faisait glisser les matelas des deux canapés sur la moquette du salon, on installait deux duvets dessus et c'était parti pour la nuit. D'autant que j'étais censé me lever pour aller bosser dans moins de quatre heures.

Là, au moment où je vous parle, je suis donc sur un de ces matelas, mon pull en guise d'oreiller, et en boxer sous le duvet. Il faut dire que l'appart est chauffé à mort, Naruto étant assez frileux comme mec, et que nous pourrions aisément dormir à poil, même sans duvet. Un reste de pudeur et de neurones nous empêchent de le faire.

A côté de moi, Naruto est dans le même état que moi. Totalement nu lui, il s'est emmitouflé dans son duvet, a à peine pris le temps de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'est endormi presque aussitôt. Sans oreiller, ce qui est assez exceptionnel quand on sait à quel point Naruto aime dormir avec quinze polochons. Et nu, ça, c'était normal.

Ca fait une heure que nous sommes rentrés, et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Compte tenu de l'excitation de la soirée que nous venons de passer, c'est peut-être normal, mais assez chiant tout de même. Je suis crevé, rien ne me tracasse, je viens de passer une soirée très agréable avec mon meilleur pote, et je me tourne et me retourne dans mon duvet sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Féchier.

Je me retourne encore une fois, et vois Naruto qui dort comme un bienheureux. Tourné vers moi, il est tout emmitouflé dans son duvet. J'imagine pendant quelques secondes son corps nu dessous, peut-être légèrement parsemé de gouttes de sueur avec la chaleur qu'il fait, et arrête rapidement. Je suis censé dormir, pas fantasmer sur mon meilleur pote. Si je me mets à prendre une douche à cette heure, il se posera des questions. Donc, dodo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il fait chaud…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Très chaud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trop chaud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sas'ke…

Mon nom murmuré me réveille. J'émerge avec peine du demi-sommeil où je me trouvais. Je passe une main sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux. Je me tourne vers ma gauche, vers Naruto.

- Sas'…

- Hm…

- Tu dors ?...

- Hm…

Je referme les yeux presque automatiquement, le sommeil reprend ses droits sur moi. Je succombe doucement à son emprise, je sens sa lourdeur m'obliger à fermer les yeux, et je me rendors presque. Je me sens bien, fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir…

- Sas'ke…

Je rouvre un œil, avec difficulté. J'entrevois Naruto, allongé à côté de moi. Il a largué le duvet je ne sais où, mais je ne relève pas ce détail. Je ne capte pas vraiment tout, mon cerveau est embrumé, je commence à me rendormir.

Naruto semble se relever. Il murmure mon prénom encore une fois, et s'avance encore.

Encore…

Je ferme les yeux. Je m'endors vraiment, je sens la lourdeur dans tout mon corps, la chaleur du duvet et du chauffage, la douceur du matelas. Je me sens tellement bien.

- Sas'ke…

Je rouvre un œil, le referme. Je me force à les rouvrir et je papillonne des yeux pour essayer de bien voir.

Naruto est au-dessus de moi, complètement nu. Le regard vague, par le peu que je parviens à voir. Il se penche vers moi, et embrasse doucement mon cou. Une fois, deux fois…

Je le repousse doucement.

- Naruto… Je veux dormir…

- Non…

Il pose à nouveau ses lèvres dans mon cou. Sa peau est brûlante, les lèvres le sont aussi. Il dépose un baiser, puis un coup de langue. Je ne comprends pas tout, je ne capte pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Le sommeil est encore sur moi, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. J'essaie de résister encore une fois.

- Naruto, laisse-moi dormir… je grogne en essayant de me tourner.

Il ne me laisse pas faire et embrasse mon menton. Sans bouger son corps, il pose ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, suit son axe, embrasse ma joue, ma pommette, ma tempe, et vient se poser au niveau de mon oreille.

- Sas'ke…

Oh, Dieux… J'entends sa voix, grave, murmurante, au creux de mon oreille, et je demande au sommeil d'attendre un instant. Quelque chose n'est pas normal, je commence à m'en rendre compte…

- Naruto… Va dormir…

- C'est ta faute, Sas'ke… murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas me donner de vin…

- …

Je soupire doucement. Sa voix est grave, elle est belle. Et sa langue vient retracer les contours de mon oreille.

- Il va falloir que tu assumes, maintenant…

Je ferme les yeux. Sa voix est grave, tellement grave… Il soupire légèrement dans mon oreille.

- Dis quelque chose… Sas'ke…

Une espèce de chaleur commence à naître dans mon corps. Je gigote un peu, gêné, et je rouvre les yeux. Mauvaise idée… Je tombe et plonge dans un océan d'un bleu très clair, que je parviens à voir malgré le noir dans lequel est plongé la pièce. Cet océan, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Et il est brillant, tellement brillant... Attirant…

- Je… Je comprends pas… Naruto…

Au-dessus de moi, il ferme les yeux, comme si entendre son prénom sortir de mes lèvres lui faisait du bien. Quant à moi, je sens une autre sorte de lourdeur s'installer dans tout mon corps, la chaleur commence à se propager, je me sens toujours bien… Mais quelque chose semble vraiment clocher…

- Sas'ke…

Mon prénom sort de ses lèvres, prononcé avec volupté, d'une voix rauque. Il se penche vers moi et pose de nouveau ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il change un peu sa position, amène ses jambes de chaque côté, une à gauche de ma tête, l'autre à droite. En somme, j'ai l'impression qu'il se met à califourchon sur mon ventre. Et se penche, doucement, au ralenti, pour embrasser mon cou, d'abord à droite, puis de plus en plus vers ma pomme d'Adam.

Il y a quelque chose d'anormal…

- Naruto…

- J'ai chaud… Sas'ke, j'ai chaud… Si chaud… Hm…

Il se penche, lèche mon cou. Sa langue est chaude elle aussi, elle lèche doucement mon cou, très lentement. Je la sens monter doucement, et lécher mon menton. Elle revient en bas, démarre sur mon poitrail, et monte doucement, en prenant son temps, monte sur la pomme d'Asam, redescend, remonte le menton et atterrit sur ma lèvre inférieure.

- Naruto… arrête ça…

- Sas'ke, tu as la peau douce…

- Arrête… C'est pas normal…

Nouveau coup de langue, sur mon oreille à nouveau.

- Na…

Il me coupe en me mordant le haut de l'oreille, pas assez fort pour me faire mal, mais assez fort pour déclencher une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je me sens bizarre, une certaine lourdeur s'installe, j'aime ce qu'il me fait.

- Sas'ke…

Putain, et cette voix, qui n'en finit pas…

- Naruto… a… arrête ça…

- Non…

Sa voix est rauque, elle me donne chaud. J'essaie de l'écarter d'un coup de main, il l'attrape et la place sur son épaule.

- J'ai envie de toi, Sas'ke…

- Non…

Qu'est-ce que je refuse, au juste ? Sa voix me donne chaud, sa phrase déclenche en moi une autre vague de chaleur dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Elle me brûle, brûle l'ensemble de ma peau, et va se loger dans un endroit particulier de mon corps. Je pousse un long gémissement.

- Sas'…

- Tu n'es pas da… dans ton état normal…

- Non… Je t'avais prévenu… Tu ne m'as pas… écouté…

Tout en parlant, il s'allonge de plus en plus sur moi et commence à faire bouger son bassin contre le mien. Un nouveau gémissement sort de mes lèvres, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls à nouveau. Et sa voix rauque résonne à mon oreille.

- Tu étais prévenu, Sas'ke… Maintenant…

Un nouveau coup de langue, juste derrière l'oreille. Mon corps se contracte. C'est bon…

- Assume…

Ce dernier mot, murmuré au creux de l'oreille, achève de me perdre. Je pose un regard embué sur Naruto. Ce n'est plus mon meilleur ami, que je connais par cœur, que j'ai en face de moi. En face de moi, j'ai un séducteur, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'il lèche à nouveau ma joue, puis l'espace entre mon menton et mes lèvres.

Doucement il remonte, mais ne touche pas à mes lèvres. Il embrasse mes joues, ma tempe. Il mordille à nouveau mon oreille, et sourit quand il m'entend gémir sourdement. Cette chaleur dans mon corps tout entier devient intolérable, et je sens plus que je ne perçois mon sexe qui commence doucement à se bander.

Prenant doucement ma main, il la place entre nos deux regards. Sans quitter mes yeux noirs du sien, il sort sa langue, et la passe le plus lentement du monde sur mon index. Je la vois remonter doucement, passer de la première phalange à la seconde, de la seconde à la troisième, et puis enfin arriver à l'ongle. Là, il englobe mon doigt et commence à le sucer, le tout en me regardant fixement.

Je gémis, j'ai chaud, des images qui ne devraient pas exister arrivent dans ma tête.

- Na… Naruto…

- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke…

- Non… Non…

- Pourquoi non… murmura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur moi. Il est presque allongé contre moi, et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne m'empêche de réfléchir.

- …

- Sa-su-ke…

Il détache chaque syllabe, comme un bonbon savoureux, il les suce, les goûte et joue avec. Et brûle mon corps.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi… ? Sasuke... ?

- Aah…

- Tu es chaud… murmure-t-il contre ma peau. Tu as chaud…

- N… Non… arrête ça…

Il ferme les yeux. Je ferme les miens. Sa voix est contre ma peau.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien…

Sa voix est une invitation à la luxure, une invitation aux péchés les plus osés. Sa voix à elle seule contient toutes les images les plus osées, les perspectives les plus imagées. Sa voix à elle seule me fait basculer dans une sphère dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais dû tomber.

- Nar… Naruto… je halète en fermant les yeux.

- Oui…

- Embrasse-moi…

Je le vois sourire à travers mes paupières à demi closes. Je le devine triomphant, et je le sens reprendre ses mouvements. Il ondule légèrement, faisant frotter son bassin au mien, seulement séparés de la barrière du duvet. Mais plutôt que de me frustrer, ça m'excite davantage, et me réchauffe encore. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie, j'étouffe presque et ne veux pas être rafraîchit.

Naruto se penche sur mon visage, embrasse ma tempe, lèche ma joue, grignote l'extrémité de ma lèvre. Je le sens souffler doucement sur mon visage, embrasser mes paupières closes, grignoter l'autre tempe. Je le sens embrasser ma joue, lécher le lobe de mon autre oreille, descendre lentement, prendre son temps, lécher mon cou, à nouveau.

Je grogne, je rouvre mes yeux, je saisis ses deux poignets et les serre.

- Embrasse-moi…

C'est presque une plainte, c'est en tout cas une supplication. Je le sens sourire, étouffer un rire peut-être. Et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Brûlantes, exigeantes, elles sont sur les miennes et exigent du mouvement. Elles ne veulent pas être les seules à bouger. Naruto me provoque, lèche mes lèvres, les mordille, et puis m'embrasse à nouveau, d'une manière plus douce, et paradoxalement plus rude.

- Ouvre ta bouche… Ouvre tes lèvres, Sas'ke…

Sa voix est une drogue, plus qu'une drogue, elle me conduit et m'oblige à lui obéir. Je tente de résister par jeu, mais je sens ses dents sur mon oreille, je craque et je gémis. Sa langue est entre mes lèvres, dominatrice, elle conquière son territoire et s'installe. Je la sens contre mes dents, contre mon palais. Elle semble chercher quelque chose qu'elle finit par trouver, et mon sexe se bande d'autant plus.

Nos bouches se touchent, se séparent, dans des bruits que j'aime et qui me font vibrer. Naruto reprend ma bouche, la touche, la rejette, la reprend. Il fait son caprice, puis finalement y retourne et m'embrasse d'une manière très profonde, la tête sur le côté, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Nos deux langues se touchent d'abord avec appréhension. C'est la première fois qu'elles se touchent, elles n'y croient d'abord pas. Celle de Naruto commence même à se retirer, mais la mienne n'est pas d'accord, cette traîtresse, et la retient en demandant aux dents de la mordiller doucement.

Naruto s'arrête brusquement, comme étonné. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, et le baiser devient plus exigeant. Sa langue entraîne la mienne, elles se mettent à bouger, à danser, à monopoliser ma bouche d'une telle manière que j'oublie même de respirer. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, je la repousse doucement, et prend une inspiration. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés. Je les rouvre.

Il sourit. Ce tyran sourit, et embrasse de manière très douce mes lèvres. Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas lâché ses poignets, je le fais. Il embrasse mes lèvres encore une fois, puis pose une main sur ma joue, et reprend le ballet entre nos deux langues. Mon cœur va éclater, je ferme les yeux, j'ai perdu le fil de toute l'histoire.

D'un coup, je sens Naruto s'éloigner, et je le suis. Je tombe dans son piège, et rouvre les yeux. Devant moi, il me regarde en me tirant la langue. Mes sens sont en ébullition, j'avance la tête juste assez pour toucher mes lèvres de sa langue, mais lui me repousse en souriant. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Je rougis d'un seul coup.

Je sors ma langue et, très doucement, très timidement, je m'en vais toucher la sienne. Il ferme les yeux et ronronne presque. Je déglutis et ressort ma langue. En fermant mes yeux à mon tour, je retouche sa langue, et l'entraîne. Elles se mettent à jouer, à se provoquer, à se quitter pour mieux se retrouver et m'allumer.

Ses dents mordillent ma langue. Sa main se perd dans mon duvet. Son corps est à nouveau contre le mien.

Je gémis sourdement.

- Dis, Sasuke…

- Ne parle pas…

- Sas'ke… Tu as envie de moi…

Je rouvre mes yeux, embués par le désir.

- Non…

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?... De mon… corps ?...

Je secoue la tête lentement, avec difficulté. J'essaie d'attraper ses lèvres à nouveau, il mordille les miennes et les embrasse après.

- Tu n'as pas envie de me toucher ?… De me ca… caresser ?… De me lécher ?...

Le dernier mot est murmuré à mon oreille. Je retiens un gémissement en me mordant les lèvres. Il s'en aperçoit et embrasse ma lèvre meurtrie.

- Tu n'as pas envie de m'entendre gémir ?... de m'entendre... hm… murmurer ton nom ?... De crier combien tu es bon ?...

- Naruto… tais…

- Non... dis-moi…

- Aah…

La main de Naruto est passé très près, et se pose sur mon ventre. Son autre main vient prendre mon poignet. Il se redresse, et pose ma main sur son torse. Ses yeux brillent. Il les ferme et murmure.

- Touche-moi, Sasuke… Touche-moi comme tu aimerais que je te touche…

- Non…

Je ne quitte pas ma main des yeux, et malgré mon affirmation, je bouge doucement mon majeur. Naruto sourit.

- Continue… Sasuke… Fais-moi… Hm…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ma seconde main a rejoint la première, et s'est posée un peu plus loin. Sur son mamelon droit.

- Oh… Sas'…

L'image de Naruto complètement alangui, au-dessous de moi, les yeux fermés et le corps recouvert de sueur passe devant mes yeux, et mon cœur accélère un peu plus. J'halète doucement, je ne veux pas qu'il m'entende. Ma première main monte et vient se loger entre son épaule et sa mâchoire. Il penche la tête vers la droite quand je pose mon index sur mon mamelon droit.

Emprisonnant ma main dans son cou, il posa sa propre main dessus, et lâche un soupir. Je caresse doucement son torse, et revient sur son mamelon, que je caresse tout aussi doucement. Il se durcit, et le soupir de Naruto devient gémissement.

- Aaah…

Je prends le mamelon entre mon majeur et mon pouce, et le pince doucement. Le résultat me plaît, et je vois Naruto gémir plus fort. Et gémir mon prénom.

- Sas… S'il te plaît…

Je recommence, plus doucement, et pince un peu plus fort d'un seul coup. Il gémit, et rouvre les yeux. Je sens mon sexe se chauffer encore davantage. J'ai chaud, si chaud…

Je vois Naruto se relever doucement, libérant ma main. Il descend de mon corps, se pose sur mon matelas et se place à ma droite. Il jette le duvet sur l'autre matelas et me sourit. Rien n'entrave plus nos deux corps, et je le sens qui se glisse à côté de moi.

Une main taquine vient se poser sur mon torse. Il est allongé sur le ventre, perpendiculairement à moi, et observe attentivement mon visage pendant que sa main vient explorer ma peau. Il rit doucement en passant sur mes mamelons, se venge un instant à les pinçant à son tour. Je le traite de sadique, il s'avance et m'embrasse doucement. Sa seconde main vient rejoindre la première.

Ses deux mains sur mon corps me font vibrer. Pendant qu'une s'occupe de mon cou en le caressant doucement, l'autre descend. Lentement, elle descend, traverse mon ventre, pinçote mes abdominaux en souriant d'un air appréciateur, puis tourne autour de mon nombril avant d'atterrir dedans. Un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, et son doigt sort de mon nombril pour continuer sa route vers… plus bas.

Quand il commence à caresser les petits poils noirs entre mon nombril et mon sexe, je le sens rigoler à mon oreille, et je ferme les yeux. Je ne comprends pas encore toute la portée du truc, je ne saisis pas qui est en train de me caresser comme ça. Mais quand je le sens glisser un index curieux sous la lisière de mon boxer, je rouvre les yeux d'un seul coup.

- Nar…

- Cht… Embrasse-moi…

Naruto vient doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et réclame un baiser. Un coup de langue sur mes lèvres me fait flancher, et je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Nos deux langues s'amusent à nouveau ensemble, et Naruto murmure mon prénom quand nos bouches se séparent.

Pendant ce temps, sa main n'est pas restée en reste, et a franchi la frontière du boxer pour pénétrer en territoire inconnu. Au moment où il frôle plus qu'il ne touche mon sexe bandé, il arrête tout mouvement et enlève sa main. Il se recule, se met à genoux et me sourit.

J'ai la désagréable impression d'être largué.

- Naruto…

Il ne me répond pas, mais m'envoie un baiser de ses lèvres.

D'un air hagard, je le vois s'avancer jusqu'à mes pieds. Face à moi, il écarte mes jambes, mes cuisses, et en place une à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Il est face à mon sexe, bien réveillé et qui aimerait être débarrassé du boxer qui l'empêche d'avoir une position qui lui convient vraiment.

Je le vois se pencher, doucement, et poser sa bouche sur le bas de mon ventre, ses mains sur chacune de mes cuisses. Il embrasse doucement le bas de mon ventre, le lèche un peu, puis attrape l'élastique du boxer de ses dents. Le tenant, il fait descendre doucement le boxer sur la gauche, puis lâche l'élastique. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il attrape à nouveau l'élastique, fait descendre le boxer vers la droite, le lâche à nouveau. Puis, il retourne à gauche et recommence l'opération.

Et moi, pendant ce temps… Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, le spectacle que j'ai devant les yeux me plaît vraiment trop pour que je songe une seule seconde à y renoncer. Naruto doit bien s'en apercevoir, puisque lorsque mon sexe érigé sort du boxer, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et se met à souffler doucement dessus. Pour le coup, je sens le sang affluer directement dans mes joues, et dans mon sexe. Cet idiot m'excite, et il le sait très bien.

Arrivé à mes chevilles, il retire totalement le boxer avec ses dents et l'envoie voler plus loin. Je ferme les yeux en l'imaginant retomber sur le lampadaire, et la tête de la femme de ménage quand elle le verra. Un bruit de tissu tombé au sol me rappelle que je n'ai pas de lampadaire, et encore moins de femme de ménage. Tout va bien.

Je reporte mon regard sur le blond qui me regarde, agenouillé devant ma virilité tendue, et un air gourmand inscrit sur le visage. En me lançant un clin d'œil, il laisse glisser sa main jusqu'à mon sexe, et le caresse doucement.

Je sens mon cœur accélérer son mouvement d'un seul coup, et ma respiration se fait plus rapide.

- Na… Naruto !

J'ai juste droit à son rire en guise de réponse.

Je le vois se pencher, et faire glisser sa langue sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse ; je souris et ferme les yeux pour me laisser aller à ses caresses. Sa langue caresse doucement la peau blanche de ma cuisse, puis remonte jusqu'à mon genou, qu'il entreprend de mordiller. Il quitte ensuite ma jambe droite pour aller s'occuper de la gauche. Posant ses lèvres sur mon genou, il y dépose un baiser pour ré-entreprend de faire glisser sa langue le long de ma cuisse.

Arrivé presque au niveau de mon bas-ventre, il repose sa main dessus et recommence ses caresses. Il se met à suçoter la peau à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et caresse mon sexe sur toute sa longueur.

- Aah…

Je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche. C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu gémir aussi fort ? Pas moi ?

Naruto ricane, et pose sa langue sur ma verge. Tout en laissant une de ses mains caresser doucement plus en bas, il se met à la léchouiller doucement, par des coups de langue presque timides. Je mets ma main dans ma bouche, prêt à la mordre si l'envie de gémir me reprend. Ce qu'il me fait n'est même pas descriptible, je ne suis pourtant pas vierge, mais c'est comme si. Peut-être parce que la personne qui me le fait est la personne que je n'aurais jamais envisagé en train de me faire ça, mis à part mon frère Itachi.

Une vague de chaleur reprend possession de mon corps, au fur et à mesure que la langue de Naruto explore mon membre. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa main, de sa bouche, et de son corps tout entier qui semble se mettre en mouvement. Il décale sa bouche, et attrape mon sexe sur le côté, le suce, le lèche, et revient attaquer l'extrémité. Je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un long gémissement. Il me lâche, juste le temps de rire.

J'essuie d'une main tremblante la sueur qui coule de mon front. J'ai chaud, très chaud, et les mouvements de Naruto ne font rien pour me calmer. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose, mais ne voit rien d'autre que cette langue sur mon sexe, ce souffle chaud, et le sourire qu'arbore ce crétin à chaque fois que je n'arrive pas à cacher à quel point j'aime ce qu'il me fait.

- Naruto… Oh, bordel, Naruto !

Je mords ma lèvre. En même temps qu'il joue avec sa langue sur mon sexe, j'entrevois sa main qui s'active en même temps sur le sien. Mon cœur rate un battement, et une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit mon visage et le bas de mon corps. Ce crétin s'en aperçoit, et interrompt son mouvement sur moi pour me regarder.

Un sourire arque ses lèvres, et il penche la tête sur le côté. Il lève doucement sa main vers ses lèvres, sort sa langue, et la pose sur le liquide qui poisse sa main. Il fait glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa main, et rentre sa langue. Je déglutis et cligne des yeux.

- Pervers.

- Peut-être. Mais tu es si savoureux…

La chaleur dans mon ventre s'accentue, et je détourne le regard. Je me sens rougir, et je bénis pour la première fois l'obscurité de la chambre.

Naruto s'avance vers moi, et embrasse ma clavicule en riant silencieusement. S'installant à califourchon sur mon ventre, il met sa main entre nos deux regards et entreprend de lécher le liquide séminal qui la recouvre. Je rougis d'autant plus, et sens mon membre se bander davantage. Naruto le sent aussi, se tortille un peu pour ne pas me gêner, et place son autre main devant moi.

- Goûte-moi, Sas'ke.

…

- Quoi ?

- Goûte-moi. Lèche-moi.

Nouveau coup de sang.

- Non !

- …non ?...

Il laisse sa main devant moi, et garde l'autre devant sa bouche. Il donne un nouveau coup de langue, très lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Et réitère sa demande.

- Lèche-moi, Sasuke.

- …non…

- S'il te plaît.

Nouveau coup de langue, il me regarde fixement.

- Tu as peur ?

…

Je le fusille du regard, et pose ma main sur son poignet. Doucement, j'attire sa main vers ma bouche, et le provoque du regard. Il me sourit narquoisement, apparemment certain que je ne vais pas le faire. J'attire encore un peu sa main vers moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à portée de langue. Puis, mes yeux rivés sur les siens d'un bleu ensorcelant, je le goûte doucement.

Le bleu de ses yeux se réchauffe, et je repose ma langue sur sa main. Je le lèche doucement, puis plus rapidement. Il est amer, mais j'insiste sur son majeur, je mordille sa paume, et je suce la peau sous son pouce. Un long gémissement déchire le silence de la pièce. Apparemment, mes gestes lui plaisent, et il descend rapidement de mon ventre pour embrasser mes lèvres.

- Tourne-toi, Sasuke.

Je me rassoit posément, et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que tu vas me dominer, Naruto ?

- Je vais me gêner, tiens !

Il me saute dessus, me surprenant. Je pars en arrière, un poids lourd sur le torse. Je me retrouve sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, l'air étonné et un poids lourd allongé de tout son long sur moi. Le poids lourd éclate de rire et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il embrasse doucettement mon front, l'arête de mon nez, mes paupières, ma tempe et le reste de mon visage. Il soupire doucement sur mon visage, croque mon oreille, embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres. J'entends son souffle à mon oreille, sa voix rauque. Et accessoirement, je sens son sexe bandé contre mon ventre. Je rougis un peu plus.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien, Sasuke…

Sa main glisse de mon ventre à mes fesses. Elle caresse l'arrondi de ma fesse, s'attarde un peu, la griffe un peu et la pince. Un doigt curieux vient explorer un peu plus loin, et je ferme les yeux en mordant ma lèvre.

- Je ne… suis pas… d'accord !

- Je sais, me répond joyeusement mon blond en embrassant à nouveau ma tempe.

Je sens son doigt tournoyer pour pouvoir entrer davantage en moi, puis un second le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto me laisse un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue à la présence de ses doigts, et recommence à embrasser mon visage pour me faire penser à autre chose. Juste au moment où je me détends enfin, je le sens bouger ses doigts en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant l'entrée, et me faisant une impression étrange. Ses doigts en moi sont un peu trop… enfin pas assez… bizarre, quoi. Je ferme les yeux une seconde fois en sentant un troisième doigt aller les rejoindre et les rouvres en sentant les lèvres de Naruto sur mes miennes.

Je l'embrasse et détourne la tête.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiète le blond en remettant ma tête de manière à voir mes yeux.

- Trois, c'est peut-être suffisant, non ?

Mon ton est un peu cassant, presque sec, mais Naruto ne s'y trompe pas. Il me sourit et m'embrasse doucement. Il glisse sa langue contre mes lèvres, et je les entrouvre doucement. Un long baiser s'ensuit, durant lequel il cesse tout mouvement au niveau de mes fesses. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, et l'embrasse un peu plus profondément pour le lui faire savoir. Un goût étrange me parvient, et je rougis encore en me disant qu'il s'agit de mon propre goût. Quand Naruto se recule, les yeux brillants et les lèvres rougies, il semble voir enfin que je suis gêné. Et en digne pervers qu'il est, il comprend tout de suite pourquoi. Il se penche à mon oreille et rigole doucement.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tu étais savoureux.

- Tais-toi.

- Très bien. Il me sourit et se recule. Tu vas bientôt faire du bruit pour deux, de toute façon.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'il reprend ses mouvements de cisailles en moi. Il finit de me préparer, puis enlève ses doigts et me regarde.

- Tu es clean ?

Je hoche la tête. Naruto me fait confiance. Il sait qu'avec mon boulot, je me dois de faire des contrôles sanguins très régulièrement, et que je passe au laboratoire au moins deux ou trois fois par mois. J'y suis passé pour la dernière fois la semaine dernière, et n'ai eu aucun rapport depuis ce temps.

- Et toi ?

- Rien à déclarer depuis l'anniversaire de Temari.

L'anniversaire de Temari a été l'occasion pour Naruto de passer la nuit avec Ino, une de ses amies qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se fait quelqu'un dans une soirée, Naruto se protège, et fait attention à se retirer avant de courir le moindre risque. S'il me dit n'avoir eu aucune nuit blanche depuis l'anniversaire de la blonde, je le crois.

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, et sent sa main se reposer sur mon sexe, le pompant doucement. Je ferme les yeux, et ressent toutes les sensations qui me pénètrent.

Une certaine grosseur vient se placer devant mes fesses, et je me force à me détendre. Naruto me sourit et commence à s'immiscer en moi. Je ferme les yeux et mords ma main, très fort, pour faire passer la douleur à un autre endroit. Naruto me fait mal, très mal, même s'il y va doucement. Quand il s'arrête au bout d'un moment, je lui jette un coup d'œil, et lui ordonne d'un coup de tête impérieux de continuer.

Je mords ma main encore plus fort, puis la serre en un poing que je mords d'autant plus.

- Tu veux que…

- Bordel de Dieu, Naruto, continue ce que tu es en train de faire ou je te bute !

Il rigole doucement, essuie la sueur qui parsème son front et m'envoie un baiser.

- Respire.

J'obéis et je prends une grande inspiration. Je sens mon cœur se serrer d'un seul coup. Il s'est enfoncé d'un seul coup, presque jusqu'au bout, en s'aidant de sa main et du liquide séminal qui recouvre son sexe. Pour le coup, j'ouvre la bouche et pousse un cri perçant, les yeux serrés très fort.

Mon cœur bat comme s'il était devenu fou. Un silence passe et s'installe dans la pièce. J'entends mon cœur battre comme un taré, mon souffle irrégulier s'emballer sans vouloir se calmer, et je rouvre les yeux doucement, très lentement, petit à petit. Ma douleur s'est va à son tour, remplacée par une sensation… bizarre, encore bizarre. Devant moi, Naruto me regarde d'un air inquiet, ses yeux brillent à la fois d'inquiétude et de désir. Si je voulais l'engueuler, c'est foutu ; je me relève juste assez pour embrasser ses lèvres.

- Bouge, Naruto.

- Très bien… me souffle-t-il sur les lèvres.

Un nouveau baiser, et il reprend ses mouvements. Il commence à onduler doucement son bassin, d'avant vers l'arrière, sortant un peu pour mieux rentrer. Ses mouvements sont lents, mais ses poussées sont puissantes. Il se retire lentement, et se rengaine tout aussi lentement, mais avec force et en allant aussi loin que son corps le lui permet.

Je jette ma tête en arrière, et gémit sourdement. Je n'arrive plus à arrêter, je n'ai aucune envie de m'empêcher de gémir. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que ses poussées s'accentuent ou se rapprochent.

- AAAH !

Je pousse un hurlement, alors qu'une des poussées de Naruto a été particulièrement bien orientée. Je ne suis pas vierge, loin de là, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un partenaire qui me faisait autant de bien. Ledit partenaire d'ailleurs se retire lentement, m'envoie un baiser de ses lèvres rougies, et se rengaine brutalement, pile sur la prostate. Je hurle à nouveau, son prénom cette fois.

- NAARUTOOO !

- Sas'ke… Sas'ke !

Lui halète mon prénom. Les gouttes de sueur parsèment son corps, il s'arrête juste une seconde pour essuyer son front d'un doigt avant de se rengainer violemment. Je m'accroche à son dos, à ses épaules, au matelas, à tout ce que je trouve et qui est susceptible de me retenir. Je griffe son dos, je mords mes lèvres, et je hurle le plaisir qui me traverse.

Je l'entends rire, puis pousser un juron. Puis, je sens ses poussées s'interrompre tout d'un coup, et puis plus rien. Ce connard s'est retiré ! Je relève la tête, les yeux embués par le plaisir, et je me mords la lèvre de frustration.

- Y a… un problème ? je halète en le regardant.

Il relève la tête lentement, et me regarde d'un air fixe. Il se lèche les lèvres, puis se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ne comprends pas tout, je ne comprends même franchement rien, mais je me laisse faire.

- Fais-moi plaisir, Sas'ke.

Gné ?

- Heu…

- …

- Oui ?

Il me sourit, prend mes mains et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me retrouve à genoux à côté de lui, pas vraiment sûr de ce que je suis censé faire.

- Naruto…

Nouveau sourire. Il me prend la main et me force gentiment à monter sur lui. J'acquiesce en silence et me place à califourchon. Une nouvelle vague de sang va se loger dans mes joues au moment où je comprends ce qu'il attend de moi.

- Tu veux que je…

- Oui…

Sa voix est rauque, brûlante de désir, et délicieusement envoûtante. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux, et sa langue sort pour humecter ses lèvres sèches. Je devine ses joues rougies par l'excitation et l'effort, et j'entends son souffle saccadé. Je ferme les yeux un instant, me délecte de ce moment, et les rouvre. Un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

Doucement, je prends appui sur son torse et me surélève. Je place mes fesses au niveau de sa hampe dressée et je ferme les yeux. Naruto m'aide à me placer comme il le faut, et brusquement, je m'empale sur son sexe. Je mords ma lèvre si fort que je sens le goût âpre du sang dans ma bouche. J'ai mal, son sexe me déchire de l'intérieur, et pourtant je refuse de me retirer.

Naruto me prend les mains, les embrasse chacune à leur tour, puis les serre.

- Maintenant… bouge, Sasuke !

Il est marrant, lui… Je prend appui sur ses mains, et commence à onduler du bassin. Je rouvre les yeux, puis les referme en le voyant qui me dévore du regard. Je me mets à bouger, j'essaie d'effleurer les zones qui me plaisaient tout à l'heure, je cherche les endroits que Naruto avait déjà découverts.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Naruto se lèche les lèvres.

- C'est ça, Sasuke… Fais-toi plaisir… Trouve ce que tu aimes !

Je commence à trouver le rythme, et j'ondule devant ses yeux. De plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure que je trouve ce qui me plaît. Je bouge de manière à faire ressortir son sexe, puis je le rengaine en moi sous les gémissements de Naruto. Je monte et je redescends, comme si je chevauchais un animal en mouvement. Je crie, je mords mes lèvres, et je dévore Naruto du regard quand je le vois me regarder.

Brusquement, il lâche mes mains et vient placer les siennes sur mes hanches. Il m'aide à me surélever, puis brusquement me faire redescendre de manière à ce que son sexe vienne directement pointer sur ma prostate. Je pousse un long cri et je rejette la tête en arrière. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, et je sens que je ne suis plus très loin de la fin. Je bouge ma langue, j'ai une putain d'envie de l'embrasser.

Une de ses mains quitte mes hanches pour venir caresser très rapidement mon sexe dressé. Elle le pompe, plus rapidement que je ne m'empale sur son propre membre, assez rapidement pour me faire gémir sourdement de plaisir, et assez lentement pour me frustrer et me permettre de le fusiller du regard.

- Allez Sasuke… il halète, ferme les yeux un instant sous le plaisir qui l'envahit. Fais-nous jouir… allez !

Putain… Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et accélère le rythme. Je sens les sensations en moi qui se multiplient, et qui se conjuguent avec la sensation de Naruto en train de me branler en même temps. Je sais que je ne vais plus tenir, je lance mon bras en avant, de manière à approcher sa tête, et lie nos lèvres ensemble, juste avant que je ne vienne.

- AAAAAh !

Au moment où je viens, nos bouches se détachent l'une de l'autre, laissant un mince filet de salive à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je sens Naruto venir en moi au même moment, et le plaisir qui m'envahit est si bon que je ferme les yeux de moi-même.

…

…

…

…

…

- Sas'ke… hé, Sas'ke, reviens-moi…

La sensation du souffle de Naruto et de la caresse de sa main sur ma joue me fait rouvrir les yeux, doucement, en papillonnant. Je sens mon cœur battre encore comme un fou. Je sens mon corps couvert de sueur et de sperme, et légèrement recouvert du duvet. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux, et tourne ma tête vers Naruto. Il est allongé à côté de moi, et me sourit comme un crétin.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je suis bien, je me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Apparemment lui non plus, puisqu'il se contente de se pencher sur moi, juste assez pour effleurer mes lèvres. Je me rapproche de lui, il me caresse à nouveau la joue, et je sens mes yeux se fermer, presque tout seuls. La dernière vision que j'ai est celle de Naruto, qui pose sa tête sur mon torse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Le réveil fut difficile pour Sasuke. Après avoir sauvagement été attaqué par la sonnerie du réveil de son portable à six heures du matin, après que le portable eut donc fait son baptême de l'air par la fenêtre_,_ que la voisine eut poussé un hurlement suraigu en voyant un portable passer devant sa fenêtre au moment où elle prenait sa douche et après avoir entendu la sirène des flics qui venaient se poster devant l'appartement après avoir reçu un coup de fil anonyme indiquant la présence d'un dangereux pervers dans ledit appartement ; après tous ces incidents, on peut affirmer sans trop se tromper que Sasuke était réveillé. _

_Généralement, il n'est agréable pour personne d'être réveillé par autre chose que par le baiser amoureux de la personne aimée (sauf si ladite personne aimée a une délicieuse haleine matinale ; dans ce cas-là, le baiser matinal a le droit d'être remplacé par le câlin matinal, toutes bouches fermées), l'odeur du café argentin chaud (ou du thé ou du chocolat, selon les goûts et le budget) et celle des viennoiseries encore chaudes. Le bruit du discret chuchotis de la cascade d'eau, ou le cui-cui enjoué et romantique des ziozios à la fenêtre est à bannir, parce qu'une cascade fait un bruit monstre (ce qui n'est jamais précisé dans les pubs) et les oiseaux, à part en friture dans une poêle, ça ne sert à rien. _

_Joyeusement réveillé par le bruit d'une sirène, donc, des engueulades, un cri de vierge outragée et le chat de sa concierge, Sasuke se réveilla de fort mauvais poil, mit le pied gauche par terre, marcha sur un objet mou (plus tard identifié comme étant un boxer noir), se prit le tapis, se mangea le parquet et loupa la marche à l'entrée de la cuisine. _

_Tout allait bien._

_Quand il se fut posé sur une chaise de la cuisine, Sasuke s'autorisa une minute pour prendre conscience de son environnement. Il était chez lui ; jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Il était dans sa cuisine, il avait mal à la cheville ; tout s'expliquait également. _

_Par contre, la présence des roses blanches sur la table, ça, ça ne s'expliquait pas. Ni les pains au chocolat, ni le saladier rempli de petites boules oranges et rouges, ni la cafetière remplie à ras bord de café. _

…_une minute. Quelqu'un a dit café ?_

_Le dernier neurone lucide de Sasuke disjoncta et le brun se servit une tasse de café qu'il but aussitôt. Le café brûlant lui brûla le palais, il s'étouffa à moitié et n'apprécia même pas le goût du café Carte Noire, mais au moins, il était à moitié réveillé. Grignoter une viennoiserie et une seconde tasse de café acheva de lui sortir la tête… des nuages._

_Bon. Analyser la situation. Un bon stratège analyse toujours la situation, de manière à ne jamais être pris au dépourvu. Un bon stratège, par l'analyse de la situation, prend ses adversaires de court et de vitesse, et sort ainsi victorieux de la bataille. Un stratège digne de ce nom ne gagne l'estime des siens qu'après avoir véritablement analyser la situation._

_Bon._

_Les boules oranges étaient du melon. Les rouges, de la pastèque. Situation analysée._

_Par contre, les roses, il ne voyait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment. Il n'était quand même pas une foutue gonzesse qu'un mec aurait déflorée la nuit dernière, et à laquelle il se sentirait d'envoyer des fleurs, cliché oblige ? « Excuse-moi, c'était cool la nuit dernière, mais ce putain de cliché m'oblige à t'offrir des roses… T'aimes que les hortensias ? Oui, bon, on a un F2, je te le rappelle, le plafond n'est pas à six mètres du sol ! »_

…_moment de réflexion. Oups. _

_L'alarme rouge s'allume. Une connerie a été repérée ! _

_« Alerte orange, alerte orange, alerte orange… »_

- J'ai couché avec Naruto ??

_Première preuve de la déficience (momentanée bien sûr) de notre brun national : il parle tout seul, dans le vide. Ou alors, il s'exprime à ses roses ! Parce qu'elles sont bien à lui, les roses, il ne faut pas se tromper ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un triangle génital au lieu d'un vagin qu'il n'a pas de sensibilité ! D'ailleurs, il les trouve très belles, ces roses. C'est juste ce qu'elles impliquent qui le fait particulièrement chier !_

_Deuxième preuve du désarroi de Sasuke : il se ressert une troisième tasse de café. Va falloir songer à se calmer mon chou, tu as couché avec ton meilleur ami, il va peut-être falloir faire autre chose que finir la cafetière ! _

_Autre chose que prendre un croissant, Sasuke._

_Prendre son téléphone, en voilà une bonne idée. Naruto va répondre, va tout t'expliquer, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et vous remettez le couvert ce soir ! _

- Sas'ke ? Tu es réveillé ?

_Non, non, malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas Sasuke qui se parlerait à lui-même. Le pauvre garçon n'en est pas non plus à se demander s'il est lui-même réveillé, même si la situation pourrait l'exiger ! Non, une bonne douche froide plus tard, Sasuke est sûr qu'il est réveillé. Glacé, transis, traumatisé, quatre tasses de café dans les veines, mais réveillé._

- Naruto ?

_Tu veux que ce soit qui, banane ? Le père Noël, qui viendrait t'annoncer que tu as gagné un voyage à Tahiti avec deux vahinés qui danseront le macumba toute la nuit complètement nues ?_

- J'ai fait les courses !

_Les jeunes du XXI__ème__ siècle ont des pratiques un peu étranges. Il y a eu l'invention du portable, et cette manie de téléphoner à n'importe quel endroit, à n'importe quelle heure, pour dire tout et n'importe quoi. Comme que l'on était dans le train et que le contrôleur venait de poinçonner son billet, mais avec quatre trous au lieu de deux ! Démentiel, non ? Et véridique, en plus._

_Il y a eu aussi l'invention de Facebook, et cette manie d'aller vérifier toutes les heures si l'on a de nouvelles notifications. _

_Il y a eu la vulgarisation du manga, et cette manie de vouloir apprendre le japonais._

_Et puis il y a eu la multiplication des gens qui vont faire les courses (entraînée par la multiplication des supermarchés dans les villes, pas besoin de sortir de Sciences Po' pour comprendre ça), et par delà même, la multiplication des « J'suis rentrééééé !! J'suis allé faire les couuuurses !! »_

_Passons. Revenons à Sasuke, qui nous fait une imitation de la vierge effarouchée, à se tortiller sur place et à se demander ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire à son meilleur ami, qu'il connaît depuis huit ans, avec qui il vit depuis quatre, et avec qui il vient de passer la nuit. Et pas à jouer à la crapette._

_Hinhin… comment vont-ils réagir ? Naruto va-t-il regretter son geste de la veille ? Sasuke va-t-il prendre la mouche à cause des roses, blanches et non pas rouges ? Naruto va-t-il laisser tomber les sacs pleins à craquer de produits alimentaires, de fringues et de sex toys (censuré !) ? Sasuke va-t-il appeler Itachi en urgence au Japon ? _

_Non._

_Naruto va juste poser les sacs de courses sur la table, prendre un bout de melon, et embrasser Sasuke. Avant d'aller ranger les conserves et les sachets de riz._

_Sasuke va juste sourire comme un con, donner un coup de main à Naruto pour ranger les courses et rosir devant les sex toys. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il est dix heures du matin, et qu'il était censé avoir commencer à bosser à sept heures._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

…_à suivre ?_


End file.
